


Grandkids

by DaFishi



Series: Family Magic [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha Harry, Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I AM OUTRAGED, M/M, Multi, Omega Hermione, Omega Severus, Parenthood, Severus Snape is good with kids, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Severus is an absolutely sucker for his granddaughter.He thinks he’s subtle but he’s really not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Family Magic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Grandkids

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the summary says

“Absolutely precious!” Severus coos, lifting up his granddaughter.

Sia was absolutely precious, giggling at everything her grandmother said.

“How did you get her to stop crying?” Draco asks in wonder.

The alpha had been trying for hours, unable to make the little girl stop crying.

“You forget. I raised Harry. This precious pumpkin should be no problem,” Severus says, voice turning sweet as he talks to Sia.

She just babbles back, clearly trying to communicate with Severus.

“Sev’s a baby whisperer,” James says dryly.

Harry makes a noise of agreement.

Lily smiles at Draco, Hermione and Harry. “Don’t you three have a vacation to get to?”

“Yeah, thank you for taking care of Sia, but after you sure you have everything?” Hermione asks, anxiety more than obvious.

“Yes, we do,” Severus assures.

The omega knew how Hermione was feeling.

Being an omega that just had a kid and to leave them alone, even with a trusted family member, can be hard.

“Formula?”

“Yup.”

“Diapers?”

“Yes.”

“Car seat?”

“I have Harry’s old one.”

“What about-”

“Relax, dear. It’s fine,” Severus assures.

Hermione sighs. “Fine. Sia, be good to your grandparents.”

Sia babbles very solemnly at that.

Severus waves them goodbye.

“They’re good kids,” Severus says affectionately.

James nods. “That they are.”

“Very much so,” Lily agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
